Take a Risk
by CharmedMummy
Summary: Sometimes the reward is worth the risk. A cute, totally angst free oneshot postep to Snow Day that is part of my Let's Play a Game series, though you don't have to read any of the others to enjoy this one.


**AN:** This is a post-ep for Snow Day and while it is part of my Let's Play a Game series, it's a oneshot that stands completely on its own. The game Danny, Lindsay, Don and Sheldon are playing this time is Risk which is a great, if long, board game. Wikipedia has a great page on it if you don't know anything about it.

Thanks as always to my amazing betas, **Kerry Blue** and **printandpolish**. Any mistakes still around are completely my fault.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the awesome show that is _CSI:NY_ including any of its awesome characters/plots/etc., or the awesome board game that is Risk.

* * *

"Why are we playing this game again?" Flack whined. 

Danny threw his empty water bottle at his friend who batted it away. "Would you quit your yappin', Flack. You sound like a little kid."

Sheldon grinned as he gleefully took Don's last army off of Japan and moved a few of his own over from Kamchatka. "I told you trying to get Asia right off the bat was a bad idea."

"The game's called Risk, so I took one! Besides, I've never played this before!" Don protested.

"We explained the game," Danny reminded him. "And I would think it's pretty obvious from the board that Asia is the hardest place to defend."

"What's the baby crying about now?" Lindsay asked as she came back into the room from Hawkes' kitchen with beers for Hawkes and Flack, lemonade for herself, and more water for Danny which he looked askance at.

"What I wouldn't give for a beer," he muttered as he took the plastic bottle.

"Who's the baby now?" Don smirked as he brought his beer up to his lips, only to choke on it as Lindsay smacked him hard on the stomach. "What the hell?" he spluttered.

"That was mean," she told him, picking up the red dice since Sheldon had indicated that he was done with his turn. "You know Danny can't have alcohol because he's still on painkillers. I would think you of all people would understand how annoying that is."

Not offended in the slightest at her referral to his past injuries, Flack raised an eyebrow at his longtime friend. "She fightin' your battles now, Messer?" Danny just rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

"Siam to China," Lindsay said confidently.

"Damn, Monroe, kick a guy while he's down," Flack moaned. Considering that was exactly what Flack had done to Danny just moments before, everyone but Flack exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"You know," Sheldon said, desperately trying to get his laughter under control, "we need to find you a woman, Flack."

Don once again had trouble swallowing his beer. "Excuse me?" he finally managed to ask.

Danny smirked. "I think the good doctor has a point. You need to get laid, Flack."

"No, what I need is for the damn Yankees to get off their collective asses and actually manage to win a game," Flack countered, motioning towards the television behind Danny where the Yankees game was on and they were losing yet again. "They suck so bad these days I wish there was some way I could arrest them for it."

"Why do you think I'm not watching?" Danny responded.

"Getting back to what Hawkes said," Lindsay broke in as she finished off Don's armies in China and ended her turn by taking a card, not wanting to stretch herself too far past her stronghold in Australia. "I know a woman or two who owe me a favor that you could take out on a date."

"No way," Flack told her. "I pick up women just fine all on my own, thank you _very_ much."

"When was the last time you went out on a date?" Sheldon asked as he sipped his beer.

"I don't know, I didn't mark it down in my calendar," Flack replied sarcastically. "What about you?"

"Last night," Sheldon said, smiling at everyone's stunned looks. "I had a nice dinner with a very lovely woman."

"Who is she?" Lindsay asked curiously as she passed the attack dice left to Don.

"An old friend I ran into recently. She works in the ER at Queen of Mercy."

The name of the hospital didn't escape anyone's notice. They weren't detectives for nothing. "You didn't happen to run into her while visiting me, did ya, Hawkes?" Danny inquired.

Sheldon looked slightly chagrined. "Possibly."

Danny just smiled and raised his water bottle in salute since Hawkes was sitting to his left and he couldn't pat him on the back with his injured hand. "Well, at least one good thing came out of that day."

"Only one thing?" Lindsay teasingly asked with an eyebrow quirked upwards.

"That happened the day before," Danny argued.

"Not all of it," Lindsay reminded him. "Technically some of it was after midnight."

Don put up his hands and crossed his index fingers like he was warding off some evil monster. "TMI you two! This is exactly why we decided to play here at Hawkes' place instead of Danny's. You two were sharing entirely too cute looks over the pool table when I was there the other day."

Everyone but Flack burst out laughing again.

"Montana, call those women you mentioned ASAP," Danny gasped out through his laughter, holding his side with his good hand. "If he's so disgusted by you and me, he really does need to get laid."

"Oh, come on, Don," Lindsay ribbed Flack after he vehemently objected again to being set up. She stood and came around between Danny and Sheldon to grab the chip bowl in order to refill it. "Take a risk now and again. Sheldon did and he sounds happy and Danny and I did and you've apparently noticed how well we're doing."

"Speaking of," Danny said, taking hold of Lindsay's arm and pulling her down to him. They both ignored Flack's gagging noises as they shared a sweet kiss with passion just below the surface. Danny didn't prolong the kiss since they weren't alone and as she pulled back slightly with a grin, he smiled back. "The rewards can definitely be worth the risk," he said, loud enough for the other guys to hear, not that Danny cared. He'd take all the ribbing in the world if he got Lindsay. Rough patches and dark pasts be damned. He would take a risk on her every time.


End file.
